


They may think you're a hooligan.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Narry - Freeform, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry just wants to make a good impression when he brings Niall home for Christmas for the first time. Nialls Christmas eve may prove to make that impression challenging.





	They may think you're a hooligan.

Christmas day had finally arrived, Harry stepped from the car in front of his boyfriends flat. Never one to mess with tradition he had left the older to his pub crawl with his friends. Taking the night to wrap all the presents for his family that they had planned to go see that day. Car packed from his place, as he jogged up to the door letting himself in. Not hearing from the man since late that night hopefully he was at least showered and almost ready. 

“Merry Christmas love, Please tell me your ready.” 

Calling out as he got in the front door keeping his shoes on as he walked in looking for the Irishman. Peeking around the corner to the kitchen before walking further in. “Ni!” 

“Y-Yea! Just getting dressed…” The accented man called out as Harry walked toward the bedroom. Being met with the sight of Niall’s back pulling on a shirt and then a sweater. Grinning as he watched the sight, glad that it seemed like the man had not gone as hard with his partying the night before. 

“Glad to see you almost ready..” Something felt a bit odd as the man had yet to turn to him and offer a smile or even come over to give him a kiss. Narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out why. 

“You got it.” It sounded dismissive, when the man pulled on his sweater walking past him toward the kitchen. “Just need a cup for the road.” 

Harry confused as he followed after. “Ni.” Warning tone slipped from his lips, wracking his brain as to why he was being avoided. “What are you hiding.” 

“Nothing.” But Niall’s back was still turned from him as he tried to peer over the shorters shoulder but blocked by the cupboard being opened. 

“Babe.” Tone sharp, seeing the travel mug meeting the counter. 

“I’m not hiding anything.” But that’s when he saw it, gasping audibilly at the massive black eye. The bruise was dark and reached the outside and underneath his eye. 

“Niall!” Harry exclaimed as he rushed forward. “Holy shit, what happened? Are you ok?” His own eyes wide as he reached up. Slightly ticked by the fact that Niall was trying to pull away and smiling like an idiot. 

“Yeah, Lover. Don’t worry.” Niall’s hand was holding his, as he let the man’s hand hold him back frowning. 

“I worry. What happened... Oh fuck. Ni, you’re meeting my parents today.” This was going to be the day, he was going to bring his amazing boyfriend and introduce him for the first time. And be the first partner he would ever bring home. But just as quick as the realization came it left. 

Moving his other hand up as he got close to finally examine it. “Shit.. Babe it looks bad.” Cupping the older’s cheek giving the best pointed look he could muster. 

“Honestly it doesn’t hurt that much..” Niall gave him that look like everything was going to be fine but he was still unsure. The older man pushing forward into Harry’s space and giving him a kiss. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Asking quietly in eachothers space an arm looping around his waist. 

“It’s really not that exciting. I was coming out of the second pub, you know like last year not even really drinking because of today. And bam got punched.” 

“You got punched. Oh god, Niall!” Harry’s jaw dropped his mind flooding with all the ideas as to why someone would want to punch his sweet boyfriend. “Was it a hate crime.”

“Harry, not everything is a hate crime.” Niall’s laugh was slightly annoying as he pouted he didn’t know, it wasn’t like they had never been heckled on the street holding hands. “It’s not like that babe, the guy got me confused with another guy who kept saying I had been ‘pimpin on his bird.’” The look he got from the older was really confused with a shrug. 

“What does that mean?” 

“No clue. But... your the only bird for me.” Getting an awful wink from the older out of his good eye. Sighing as he looked him over one more time and deciding to not think about it. 

“I’m just glad your ok… Did you come home right away?” Pulling back leaning against the counter as Niall prepared his coffee for the road. 

“Nah, stayed out and made it to two more pups.. The lads said I deserve a drink after that.” Harry laughed because of course his boyfriend was just glad to go out. 

“Alright. Finish getting ready… let’s get on the road, ugh what if they think im bringing home some rowdy hooligan.” Teasing as they finished getting ready racing down the stairs towards the car. Of course his parents would end up finding Niall charming and sweet even with his black eye. Making him pretty glad that he had finally brought the man he loved to meet his family.

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends.   
> Sorry yesterday after a full day working my family arrived from out of town. I also counted and im short a day. So i will hopefully be posting on new years eve as well. Thats the plan.


End file.
